1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fabric web for protecting heaped up earth or soil layers against erosion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fabric webs or this type are used for securing and fixing heaped up soil layers against washing away and erosion in landscaping, particularly on slopes, banks and embankments. The fabric webs are used in order to achieve a reliable and permanent landscaping. Additionally, the fabric webs are used to protect against washing away topsoil suitable for landscaping, which has been heaped up over a long period of time, prior to the occurrence of vegetation taking root and growing. To this end the erosion protective fabric or geotextiles are laid out flat on the earth layer to be fixed or secured and optionally floated in or are set up as protective strips so as to form fence-like structures.
In particular, coarse-mesh natural fiber fabrics have proved advantageous as protective fabrics combining a high water and air permeability with a high tensile strength. The use of natural fibers is also advantageous because over several vegetation periods natural fibers rot without leaving behind prejudicial residues and the fixing following the growth of the landscaping plants remains without any environmentally prejudicial effects. Such a fabric is known from German Utility Model 8422934, which discloses a support strip made from a vegetable hard fiber fabric and which is set up on edge for supporting an embankment cover. It is also known to lay out natural fiber fabrics in flat or net-like manner parallel to the soil surface, in order to avoid the removal of the native soil. However, in this particular use the known fabrics do not have a completely satisfactory action because as a result of their flat fabric structure they only to a very limited extent permit an amalgamation with the surrounding soil layer.
The problem needing to be resolved is to provide a fabric web, which can be laid out in the ground area to be secured and anchored there and whose fabric structure is such that a better connection and amalgamation are obtained between the fabric and the soil material, also outside the actual fabric surface, so as to insure a better protection of the surrounding soil layer against lateral removal and washing away or against erosion.